


Detached

by glymr



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Gen, Meme: Party Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was growing old, as he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detached

He looked down at the bow. The string had become detached - not snapped, just somehow unraveled. It was growing old, as he was. Too old to continue this life, perhaps. His eyes were growing dim, his joints sore. He was not, in truth, that old. He bore less than half the years of the wise woman in the village. But living as he did had taken its toll. Cold winters and long days without quite enough to eat, no doctoring to speak of, and always the practicing, the unending work, stiffening his fingers and shoulders before their time.  
  
Yet he did not regret a moment of it, he thought as he drew nearer the fire and began to mend his bow yet again. For he had lived freely. He did not fear death.


End file.
